Take On The World
by ThatGurlShay
Summary: Maya struggles in life and never wants to fail. With a busy mother and with no dad around, she lives alone in the apartment. The story is based around Maya Hart, and how she faces challenges in life. Rated T for a reason, eventual Lucas/Maya.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyoo! As I watched the episodes of Girl Meets World, although sometimes very cheesy, I enjoyed it. I thought Maya's character and backround was interesting and realistic of all of them, I wanted to write a story more into her life in her Point Of View. (3rd). This story is rated T for language. Also it's going to end with Lucas/Maya. (Sorry Riley/Lucas shippers.) Please Read and Review! ^-^ **

* * *

It was early in the morning and Maya sits at her window, gazing as she waits for the sunrise soon to come. She was alone, as always, and she can barely sleep. This is the time where she thinks deep about life. She feels like she's already an adult, a single adult with no family. Being alone in her apartment being lonely and not seeing another human figure. She looks at her clock. 5:30. She wouldn't need to get up until 6:45. Still, she couldn't sleep, she decided to invade Riley's sleep. She opens her window and heads to Riley's bedroom window.

She taps lightly on Riley's window, who looks disoriented on her bed. tap tap tap. Dammit Riley. She lifts up her window loudly and Riley is still sleepy. She smacks her face and she sits up, startled.

"Maya? What are you doing?" Riley whispers. "It's 5 in the morning!"

"I can't sleep. I want to talk." Maya explains. Riley groans and turns on her lamp next to her bed, sitting up to help wake herself up more.

"Riley, how do you do it?" She sits on her bed, sighing.

"Do what?" She yawns.

"Be happy? Basically be the perfect girl in the world." She says, laying her head on a pillow.

"Maya, I'm not perfect. I don't know... I just am.."

"I just don't understand the world. I mean, you have a family, a loving one, a dad who didn't bail for some girl, and a mom who doesn't work all the time, and when she isn't, doesn't pay attention. And basically found the perfect guy. You're so lucky."

"You always have us, Maya. We love you."

"I know." She smiled. "Well, I should let you sleep more. Goodnight." She stands up, hugging her goodbye. She leaves Riley's room and heads upstairs through the fire escape. She decides to sit outside of her window, breathing in the cool air. She kicks her feet around as her legs dangle from the ledge of the fire escape. She waits for the sunrise as she looks at the sparkling stars that are million miles away, catching Maya's eyes, as she gets an idea. She goes inside and searches her desk. She finds a yellow legal pad and pencil, and returns back on the fire escape, observing the scene before her.

She starts by drawing a few dark lines, trying to fit the dark sky. She smiles as her drawing progresses, the pad is covered in an sketch that Maya is highly satisfied with. She sees the sun peak out and slightly smiles to herself.

"Hello, sun." She whispers, and heads inside.

Maya picks out her outfit for the day, and goes to her door to look for a hairtie. She then hears the front door closing, followed by high heel clicks on the hard floor into the bathroom.

Great, her mother's home.

* * *

Sorry if it was a little short, please tell me what you guys think! :) -Shay


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I received great reviews within the week! I'm proud of myself, thank you guys! :) And for that, here's another (and longer) chapter! :')**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Girl Meets World. Disney and the creators do. **

* * *

Maya heard her mother's heels click around a couple of times, and stopped. Maya thinking she's in her room, she takes the chance to leave the front door without running into her mother. She opens her mahogany bed room door, and starts walking slow and cautious in front of her mother's bed room door. She leaves the little hallway, and tenses down a bit. In the living room, she sees her mother lazily staring at her while struggling to take off her heels.

"Damn it..." Maya whispered to herself.

"H-Honey, help mommy take off her shoes, please." She says, slurring all of her words. Maya hesitates, and does it anyway. Her mom smiles and shakes off her heels, the shoes flying off in the middle of the living room. Maya retrieves the shoes and puts it back on the shelf, then walking towards her backpack.

"Maya, sweetie?" Her mom asks, innocently. Maya then turns her attention towards her mom and waits. "Come here." Maya huffs and walks towards her drunken mother.

"Did you do your homework?"

"Yes."

"Don't lie to me." She says, with agression in her voice.

"I'm not." Maya couldn't hold back her tone.

"Good. Now have fun at school." She closes her eyes, dosing off, not caring that she's still in her work clothes. Maya rolls her eyes, grabs her backpack, and heads towards Riley's apartment.

Maya's mom, after working her 3 PM to 11 PM shift, she _always_ escapes her reality with bars and drinks. She was always stressed about being a single mother, barely even able to take care of herself, and without Maya's father around to help. She would always crash there until she was sleep deprived and caught a routine cab and driver who know who she was and where she lived because she rode the cab too often. Her drunk mode often caused her to be moody on her hangover.

Also, with her mom always drunk or busy, she would always try her best to avoid her, to avoid seeing her mom being helpless and to avoid her mood swings, which she knows she would let it out on her.

* * *

She knocks on the apartment door lightly, and smiles when Cory Matthews, Riley's father answers it.

"Hey, Maya." He smiles back, letting her in.

"Maya! Pancakes?" Topanga Matthews, Riley's mother, asks as she puts the last batch of pancakes onto a plate.

"No thanks, Mrs. Matthews." Maya says politely, trying to not seem greedy. When she was really hungry.

"I wasn't asking." She smiles, setting the plate on the table. Maya hesitates, but then sits down to start on the pancakes.

"Riley! Hurry up!" Cory calls, washing his plate. Riley walks out, fixing her hair.

"Hey Maya!" She greets, grabbing a granola bar from the fruit bowl.

"Hey." She finishes her last pancake, "Ready to go?" Riley nods and grabs her pack, as Maya washes her plate.

"Bye guys! Have a great day!" Riley says as she and Maya head out the door.

* * *

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Maya pushes Riley.

"We're literally 1 feet away from the classroom." Riley giggles, as she applies another layer of lip gloss.

"Your lips are glossy enough! Let's go!" Maya groans.

"Fine! Alright, let me take my books." Riley closes her lip gloss bottle and grabs her books. The two walk inside, just as the bell rings, and sits down.

"Welcome class, today we'll be discussing the new upcoming project." Cory says, casually leaning on his desk. "So, with a help of a partner, this project is a written creative presentation on a made up realistic future with a cause and affect. Let's say for example, Hunger has become because of lack of jobs, so what would be your affect toll? That is something you wanna think deep and hard about. I will be choosing partners this time, so no whining." Cory announces, picking random sticks of names.

"Farkle Minkus, Riley Matthews."

"Amanda Jerdins, Jake Duncan."

"Maya Hart and Lucas Friar."

"Niall Hannigan and Jonsey Mosby."

And so on.

After class, Maya turned to Lucas's desk.

"Hey, do you wanna work on this today?" She asks.

"Sure, where do you want to work? Your place?" Oh hell to the no.

"Um.. I don't think I can." She lied, "Maybe the Library?" She suggests.

"At my house?" He suggests, shrugging.

"Okay, I can work with that." She smiled, grabbing her books and heading out.

* * *

Maya stares at the address that Lucas had given her at lunch, and looks at the house in disbelief. Lucas opens the front door and grins.

"What's wrong?" Lucas says, amused at her facial expression.

"Nothing," Maya says, snapping back in reality. "It's just I don't see bigger houses like these often." She looks down.

"Oh well, come on in." He steps aside, as she walks inside, observing his living room. "C'mon, let's go work in the kitchen." He smiles, and grabs her hand, taking her towards the back of the house. This takes her off guard, but goes along with it. He lets go, and helps Maya unload her books onto the table.

"So," He sits on the table's stool. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Not really.. But I wanna know what kind of problem the future would have for the cause and affect. She opens her notebook.

"Mm Kay." He takes out his notebook. They discuss lightly on ideas, problems and then school life after 2 hours on the project.

"How do you like New York, Cowboy?" She teased, stretching.

"It's good, I mean, I miss home and all, but this is an amazing experience."

"Just wait until you see the rats." She chuckles. Lucas shivers and Maya just laughs. Maya hears the door opening to see 2 adults walk in, both smiling at Maya and Lucas whose attention was towards them.

"Hey guys!" The Mother waved, taking off her shoes. Both of them waved. "You must be Maya! How's the project going?" she quick kisses Lucas's forehead, "By the way, I'm Tori Friar." She grins, shaking Maya's hand.

"The projects in progress, not bad." Lucas says, taking a cracker from the snack plate he'd prepared earlier. The dad walks in, smiling.

"I'm Derek Friar. Nice to meet you." He shakes Maya's hand.

"How was date night?" Lucas says, as Maya takes a grape.

"It was amazing! Your father actually sang to me and everything! The restaurant was fancy too." She takes off her coat.

"If you kids need anything, we'll be in the living room." Tori says, walking back.

"Your parents seem really nice." Maya slightly smiles, picking up her pencil.

"Yeah, they're awesome. What about your parents?" Lucas says, casually, also picking up his pencil. Before Maya can answer, Derek calls Lucas from the living room.

"Lucas! Did your report card come in?"

"Yea dad, just a minute!" He calls back. "Sorry, excuse me." He gets up from his stool and grabs his backpack into the living room. Maya sets down her pencil and subtly glance over to Lucas sitting in the middle of his mom and dad on their couch, looking at his parents pat his back and hug him, congratulating him. And the best of all, they're _there to support him. _It slowly kills Maya in the inside, reminding her that that's the kind of life that she's always wanted, to feel loved, supported, and happy with her two parents to help her.

But then she gets slapped by reality that she will never get that happy life.

_I just don't want to fail. _

Is the one thought that was always on top of her mind, whenever she's taking a test, or whenever she thinks of the thought of her father's abandonment was because he felt like she wasn't worth his time or love. She shakes off the thought quickly, and holds back the tears from escaping.

Lucas returns with a smile on his face, and it quickly disappears when he sees Maya packing up.

"Sorry, Lucas... I uh, have to get going home soon... I don't want my mother to worry." She lied, trying not to have her voice crack.

"Oh um, okay, bye." He smiled, and gave her a quick hug. Maya wished the hug lasted longer, its the thing she's never really gotten.

"Bye." She smiled, and headed out of the house.

* * *

**How did you like that chapter!? I'm proud of my writing ^-^ Because my other works need more work . Anyway, REVIEW! :) **

-**Shay **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks SO much for the reviews! You guys seem to like my story. :) you guys motivate me to write faster, so thank you. As always, review! I can always take constructive criticism and suggestions. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World, Disney does. and I also don't own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.**

**Also on another note: Riley doesn't have a crush on Lucas in this story, Chaioo. And beware: The T status goes further with stronger scenes. **

**(Only lightly, not detailed.) **

* * *

Maya breathed in the cool air as she walked towards the subway station. She looks up at the sunset sky, to find a beautiful mix of yellow and orange with white clouds. She took out her phone that Cory recently had given her, and took the picture for later. She places the phone back in her bag, and descends the stairs to the subway.

She arrives to her apartment around 9:30ish, and decides to draw the photo she had taken earlier. She takes out her yellow legal pad, and flips to a fresh page. She takes the colored pencils that Cory had given her, and studies the photo.

She perfects the remaining colors of the sky and looks at her artwork. Perfection. She smiles to herself, and puts back her legal pad in her desk. She hears the opening of the front door, and looks confused. She checks the time and it's 11:10. Her mom's shift was over but she _never_ went back home. She walks into the living room and sees her mom in her uniform, drunk.

"Mom, what are you doing home?"

"I got of-... off work earl- *hic* ly. I celebrated at the bar."

"Oh.." she said quietly.

"Now, I-I heard your report came in.. lemme see it."

Shit, Maya's report card was bad. Maya had just started believing in herself when the Report Cards were done printing.

"Now." She demanded. Maya sighed and walked to her backpack, reaching in for her report card envelope. She grabbed the card, and gave it to her lazy eyed mother.

"To Rose Hart." She read, ripping the envelope open and reading the grades.

"Maya, what the hell is this?" Rose said, in disbelief.

"Mom, I can-" Wham. She had just gotten slapped.

"I WORK MY ASS OFF AND YOU GIVE ME THIS BULLSHIT?!" She screams, while Maya's tears start falling. "YOU ARE A DUMBASS, MAYA, NO WONDER YOUR DAD LEFT YOU." Now, that hit her hard.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, SLACKING OFF? YOU ARE NOT MY DAUGHTER."

Okay, Maya is done with her bullshit.

"You know what, mom, fuck you. I don't slack off for a reason! While your stupid ass in a bar don't you fucking REALIZE that no one helps me with me homework? DOES IT EVER COME TO YOU THAT I HAVE BASICALLY BEEN TAKING CARE OF MYSELF? You know what, goodbye. I hate you." Maya cries, her drenched with non stop tears, her eyes dead red, and a real stuff up nose.

"MAYA, DON'T YOU DARE." Her mom said, getting up.

"Watch me." She muttered, grabbing her things from her room. She packs her school stuff, some clothes, her phone, colored pencils and legal pad, and storms out quickly.

"GET BAC-" Slam. Maya heads out of the apartment and heads to Riley's apartment.

* * *

"Maya? What happened?" Riley says as she sees Maya's smudged make up with tears.

"Can I come in?" She asks, quickly.

"Uh, sure." Riley steps aside, letting her panicking friend inside.

"You need to tell me what happened." Riley says, sitting Maya down on the couch.

"Nothing new, my mom just had one of her moody rage swings." Maya scratched her head. "And now I'm a runaway." She smiled.

"Maya, you can't-"

"Look, I'll probably be back home soon, but I need time away from her."

"Fine."

"Can I stay here until she calms down?" She asks, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Let me ask my dad." She says, getting up from the couch, going into her parent's bedroom. Maya sits there, patiently, trying to clear her mind of everything. She closes her eyes briefly, until she's awoken from a beep from her phone. She takes out her phone from her book bag, and enters her pin. She reads a text from Lucas.

**Lucas Friar:**

_**Hey, are you okay? You looked pretty upset when you had to leave.**_

Maya appreciated the concern, and smiled to herself.

**You:**

**_Yeah, It's just personal reasons right now. _  
**

**Lucas Friar: **

_**Oh.. :( I hope things clear up real soon.**_

She reads the text, and sighs deeply.

_**You:**_

_**Me too. **_

Ending her conversation. Riley comes back into the living room, and nods. Maya sighs in relief, and heads towards Riley's room, with Riley leading. Riley sets up blankets and pillows on the window sill/couch.

"Are you going to be fine on here? It looks uncomfortable." Riley asks, "You can have my bed."

"No, it's really comfortable, plus, I like the view from your window." Maya smiles.

"Okay. Wake me up if you need anything." She says, climbing into her bed.

"Okay." She replies, getting her pajamas out, and heads towards the bathroom. Maya stares into the bathroom mirror, looking deep into her eyes, trying to find where she's supposed to be in life. She scratches her head, and shakes off the thought. She changes into her pajamas.

She enters Riley's room, laying on the window sill, staring at the stars.

"Hello, again." She thinks. The stars twinkle as if it were a hello back. She rests her head on one of the three windows. "Thanks for being here with me." She says, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Riley wakes Maya up, and it surprises her on how well she slept that night. She gets up lazily from her bed, and went towards her bag to pick her out her outfit for the day, and heads into the shower.

After she's done, she and Riley head to school, sharing goodbyes to Riley's family.

At school, Riley's adding another layer out of 10 of lip gloss to her lips, Maya not caring anymore. The bell rings, and they head to History class.

"Class, I'll be giving the free hour period to work a little more on your projects." Cory says, sitting at his computer. Maya turns around to see Lucas smiling.

"So, where did we leave off?" Maya asks.

"We got the title and part of the cause." He says, flipping to the page where he took notes.

"Right, okay." Maya takes out a a poster board from the corner of the classroom, along with some colored pencils. She walks back towards her desk, organizing everything.

She starts writing big letters on top of the board in pencil.

**THE HUNGER GAMES **

She colors in the bubble letters in black sharpie, while Lucas finishes writing down the cause and affect of the project.

"So, The Hunger Games are a punishment for lets say.. 12 districts for their uprising and rebellion against their Capitol. It's decreed that each year they give up 2 tributes in each district, one man and woman, to fight to the death in an isolated arena, until one lone victor remains."

"Nice!" Maya high fives Lucas, then returning to design the board. Lucas takes a look on the progress on the board, and smiles.

"Wow, I didn't know you could draw so well. I like it."

"Thanks." She replies, dropping her pencil.

"Okay, class is dismissed, see you tomorrow." Cory announces.

"See you after school." Lucas whispers, and heads out.

* * *

Not a cliff hanger, :P but anyways, stayed tuned!

-Shay


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, thank you for taking the time to review and help me improve this story and future works, because I literally write these basically in like the middle of the night, and I mess up obvious grammar, that I would easily see if I typed it a second ago. So, please give me credit for wanting to write, even though it's not a wise idea to write at 2 AM sleep deprived. **

**Also on another note (if you're confused), Maya does NOT have a crush on Lucas. (at least not yet) she just finds his presence comforting and a good friend. **

**PLUS, feel free to give ideas on what the next chapter should contain. I have a habit of forgetting good ideas I had and ruin everything. Don't let me or you suffer. **

**ON WITH ZE STORY 8D .**

* * *

Maya and Lucas start working on their project later at Lucas's house.

"So, Maya, how did you learn how to be artistic like that? Did your parents pay for classes?" He asks.

"No, um, I didn't take any classes, I just learned by myself, I guess." She chuckles awkwardly. He nods and starts printing out pictures from his computer.

"I found realistic environments that would look like arenas, which vary each year." He says, picking out a random printer paper. It shows an isolated Rome looking arena with broken arches and lots of rocks.

"Awesome." She says, gluing the picture.

"Hey, Farkle, Riley and I are going to hang out Friday. Want to join?" He asks, gluing another picture.

_Finally, something to keep her occupied when she's not bored as hell. _

"Sure." She smiles.

Cory hands out graded slips on the presentations on the project.

"You guys did an excellent job on this project, I am so pleased." Cory announces, handing out the rest. He reaches Maya's desk and grins.

"Nice job." He whispers, then heads back towards his desk.

"For your efforts, I will not be giving homework this week." The class cheered.

_This would show my mom. I am worthy. _

At Riley's apartment, the two girls are sleeping quietly, occasionally shifting in their sleep. Auggie, Riley's little brother, dreams of race cars and his favorite nascar driver, preparing for the signal to start driving.

Topanga dreams of finally showing her boss that he cannot walk all over her at the lawyer firm. She laughs in her dreams victoriously, while in real life she smiles a little to herself, shifting a little to a more comfortable position. Next to her is Cory, snoring (but not annoyingly) in his sleep. He dreams of the first time he kissed his beloved wife, and grinning on how his reaction was after that. and turns around towards his wife and wraps his arms protectively around her waist.

Riley dreams of random things that wouldn't make sense. She's in a hotel in a red dress one moment and then another, she's in a black jumpsuit climbing a 20 story building. This happens alot, and she likes the variety. She subconsciously pulls her favorite doll her father had given her when she was younger, closer to her.

Maya dreams of something horrible, but she can't quite make out what's happening. But she _knows _it's bad. She finally catches what's happening. It was about 13 years back.

* * *

Maya's mother, who looks is drastically different, sets down a 4 month old Maya Hart. She smiles dreamily at her beautiful daughter, who had drifted off to sleep. She walks out of the room, closing the door quietly. As she enters the living room, she sees the door open, to see her handsome and tall husband, holding his brief case in his hand, his face frowning.

"Welcome back sweetie." She hugs him, but is confused on we he didn't hug back.

"Sweetie?" She asks. He looks into her icy blue eyes with worry and regret. She steps back and frowns also. "What's wrong?" She asks.

"Katy, we need to talk."

"About what?" Her voice cracks.

"I just can't do this anymore, Katy."

"W- What are you trying to say?" She asks, afraid on what's next.

"I found another woman." Katy blinked, trying to process what he's saying. He continued. "We've been dating for a few weeks, and I couldn't hide anymore."

"So, you're just leaving me? Just like that?" He sighed and scratched his head, and nodded. Her mind is racing with the new information.

"Katy, It's okay, I can still be in Maya's life, I can still visi-"

"No. I don't want _my _daughter to be around a traitor." She chokes.

He closes his mouth and nods, looking down.

"Will I be able to send her things?" She sighs and nods.

"But she will stay with me. I will raise her by myself. I want you out by tomorrow." She wipes her tears away, calmly walking towards her room, closing it behind her, locking it. She slides down to the floor, and hides her face in her legs, sobbing quietly.

Maya's dad walks towards Maya's room, and finds her sleeping. He smiles to himself and studies his daughter, that he will soon not be able to see again. Her face looks calm, as he sees a slight smile.

"Oh Maya..." He starts, stroking her face. "Daddy loves you. No matter what.." He plants a kiss on his lips and begins to cry quietly, so she wouldn't too.

* * *

Maya wakes up with her face in her pillow as she finds it wet from her tears. She sniffles and wipes away her tears left on her face. She shakes her head. She lays back down and whispers.

"Daddy..." She takes off her blanket Riley given her, at an attempt to cool down. she sniffles another time, knowing she looks like a hot mess. She shifts on her side, where she faces the window, and the night sky. She eventually falls asleep, and is forced awake by Riley.

"C'mon, we're going to be late!" She says, grabbing her brush. Maya slowly gets up from her bed, trying to wake up. Her feet touch the cold hard floor, which make her slightly jump. She wipes her eyes and rise from her bed, getting ready for the day.

The day trudges on, while Maya still thinks about the dream. What if that actually happened? No, that's impossible. She was a baby, she couldn't remember what she got for her birthday from Riley a year ago. But, this felt too real to just ignore. She shook her head, and tries to pay attention to Cory.

When class is over, Lucas taps Maya on her shoulder. She turns around, with a plain face.

"Remember, we're going to the mall later." He says, leaving. She nods, packing her things.

The 4 arrive at the mall together, giggling at Farkle's silliness. Maya had never been to the store in a long time. She awes at the big place, slightly crowded with tons of stores and food stands.

"Let's go Maya!" Riley grabs her arm forcing her to enter a store. "We'll be right out!" She giggles at Lucas and Farkle. Riley looks at the store looking at everything, oooing and aweeing anything cute or sparkly.

"Eep! Lip gloss!" She squeals, running over to the makeup collection. Maya shakes her head and chuckles to herself.

"I'm gonna wait for you outside, The perfume stench here is making me wanna gag." She says, walking out. She meets Farkle and Lucas outside, tapping away on their phones.

"What happened?" Farkle asks, putting his phone away, Lucas also copying him.

"Nothing, It's too girly in there." I laughed. Riley comes out of the store, smiling.

"Hey Maya, I got you something." she says, holding a bag up.

CLIFFEEE! :D

-Shay


	5. Chapter 5

**Just for a heads up, I might become inactive/slow due to school. As you see already. But, watch out for holiday specials in the near future. :) **

* * *

Maya looks at Riley for a moment, praying it's not another strawberry smelling lipgloss. She takes the bag anyways, and finds a small box inside. She opens it curiously, looking inside. It was earth. She looks confused, taking it out of the box. She holds it in front of her, the necklace dangling.

"It's the world. I think it's perfect for you. Look at the back." Riley says, smiling. Maya looks at the back of the necklace, with words engraved.

_Take On The World. _

Maya smiles widely, and hugs Riley hard. "Thank you." She whispers, while Riley squeezes her back.

"You're so welcome." She says.

"Okay, guys, lets go get some froyo!" Farkle cheers, dashing down the halls. The three shake their head, while walking towards Farkle's direction.

Riley and Maya return to the apartment, both plumping on the bed.

"So, what did you get from the mall?" Maya said, grabbing one of Riley's plush pillow.

"Hmm.." Riley says, looking on the floor in her shopping bags. "I got a new phone case, some new lipgloss, new cute tops, vests, ouu, and these new pair of slipp-"

"Okay, so a lot of things." Maya chuckled, stopping Riley.

"I'm really exhausted, lets go to sleep?" Maya asks Riley. Riley shakes her head no.

"It's only 6 PM, we should go eat."

"Riley, I'm really not in the mood to-"

"No objections. Also, my mom is making fried chicken and mashed potatoes.."

"Okay, fine. Just let me change into my Pajamas."

"How was shopping, girls?" Topanga asks, pouring gravy on her mashed potatoes.

"Really fun. Riley got me this one necklace." Maya holds up the charm, with Topanga, Auggie and Cory admiring it.

"It's so beautiful, Maya." She places it back on her chest, and smiles.

"It is, isn't it?"

The family, and Maya, finish dinner in peace, and the girls head back to the bedroom.

"Life is beautiful, Riley." Maya breaks the silence. Her sitting on the windowsill, and Riley laying there, staring at the white ceiling. She looks up, towards Maya.

"It is." Riley responds.

"But life is sometimes ugly, you know? It sucks. But, things, like this friendship, gives me so much hope...It's so wonderful." Maya whispers. Riley just stares at Maya and nods.

"Goodnight, Riles."

"Goodnight, Maya." Riley flips over on her other side and slowly drifts to sleep. Maya gets out her phone, and opens messaging, and starts to text Lucas.

_Hey, Lucas. -Maya_

**Hey, Maya, what's up?**

_I can't sleep. I don't want to bother Riley's sleep. _

**Well, you bothered mine. **

_Oh, I'm sorry, goodnight._

**Haha, I'm kidding. :) **

_I just had a strange dream, a couple nights ago. _

**What was it? :P**

_Well, It was about my dad, who I never met. I dreamed that he and my mom broke up, and him visiting me one last time..._

**Woah. Have you told Riley about this? **

_No, I'll tell her when I'm ready. _

**Okay. Make sure it's soon. **

_Fine._

**You should get some sleep. It's late.**

_Okay. Goodnight._

**Goodnight.**

She shuts off her phone screen, and pulls the blanket closer up towards her face. She takes her necklace and puts up into the air. The moon's light shimmers onto the necklace, as Maya smiles. She sets down the charm and flips on her other side, finally deciding to fall asleep.

"_Mom?" Maya, as a 6 year old asks. Her mother, visibly exhausted, turns to face her. _

_"Yes?" She asks, lowering the stove fire down. _

_"Where's Daddy? Everyone has one but me." Maya frowns. Her mother sighs, and finishes the stew on the stove. She sits down next to Maya, whose drawing her house with a blue crayon. She sets it down and stares into her mother's dark blue eyes. _

_"Your Dad... decided to leave us. He doesn't love mommy anymore." A tear falls from Maya's eyes. _

_"But... things will be just fine, without daddy." Her voice goes deep. _

_"Here, let's have some stew." _

_"I'm not hungry." Maya says, running towards her room. She takes out a picture from beneath her bed, a photo of her dad, holding her. She was playing in her mom's closet one day, and found one rare photo of her and her dad. She snuck it under her shirt, and hid it under her bed mattress _

_"I want my daddy home." She cries, holding the photo close._

Maya wakes up, screaming, quickly awaking Riley. She gets up, turns on her lamp light, and rushes towards Maya, whose's still screaming in her sleep.

"Maya! Maya!" Riley yells, shaking Maya awake. Tears filled her eyes, making her eyes red. She stops screaming, and quietly sobs.

"I'm sorry, Riley. It's been happening lately." Maya shakes her head, fixing her hair. "I can leave to go back home tomorrow."

"No, it's fine, Maya. What do you mean, lately? This isn't the first time?" Riley's eyes widen. Topanga walks into the room, alarmed, her holding her robe around her.

"What happened? I heard screaming."

"Nothing, Mrs. Matthews. It was just a dream." Maya says, sniffling.

"You want anything to drink?"

"Um, sure, if that's okay." Maya says quietly. Topanga smiles, and closes the door.

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you. So, I guess this is it. I had a dream, where my mom and dad broke up. I know, it sounds weird. And I dreamt he said goodbye one last time to me... I..." Maya starts tearing up. "It was so sudden. How can you miss someone you don't remember knowing?" Riley just sits there.

"I don't know, Maya. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I didn't actually expect you to know. I just... need support." Riley hugs her best friend, tightly. Topanga walks into the room, holding a tray of 2 mugs of Hot Chocolate, with 3 marshmallows.

"I've got Cocoa." She smiles.

"Thanks, Mom." Riley gets up, and takes the tray. "I love you." She grins.

"I love you too. I love you, Maya." she looks at the blonde, slightly smiling.

"I love you too." She responds. Topanga leaves the girls, returning to her bed, where her best friend and lover is slightly snoring.

"Let's have some cocoa." Riley says, handing Maya her mug. The two sit there in silent, with hot cocoa soothing their stomach. and soul.

What's happening next? :O Tune in next time on Take On The World. :)

-Shay


End file.
